The long term aims of the proposed project are to improve image quality during magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) by elimination of motion artifacts. MRI is highly susceptible to motion during scan, and the elimination of the motion-induced artifacts will be based on real-time motion tracking of the imaged body and the application of the tracking data to re-align the gradients of the MRI scanner, in order to compensate for motion. This new technology can have significant impact on the health care system as motion artifacts degrade image quality in about 20% of performed studies and often require repetition of the study. Furthermore, new MRI modalities like functional and diffusion MRI are severely affected by motion, and the elimination of motion artifacts will facilitate their clinical use. Following feasibility demonstration during Phase I of the project, we continue into Phase II. The specific aims of the project include: A - To modify the FDA-cleared EndoScout tracking system that is clinically used in MRI-guided surgical interventions into a motion tracking system that can be interfaced with major types of diagnostic MRI scanners;B - To modify routine scan sequences of interest into motion-immune sequences by gradient re-alignment using motion information supplied by the tracking system;C - To test the hypothesis that motion compensation through gradient re-alignment based on motion tracking can improve image quality in research and clinical MRI and is superior to currently used methods for motion artifact elimination. The technology will be developed through a collaboration between Robin Medical, Inc., and the Massachusetts General Hospital: Robin Medical will develop a new generation of the EndoScout tracking system that can become a standard components on diagnostic MRI scanners;Dr. Van der Kouwe at the Massachusetts General Hospital will modify various research and clinical scan sequences that will be needed during human tests of the system. Following the demonstration of successful motion artifact mitigation through technical testing with moving phantom, the system will be tested on volunteers and through on going research and clinical MRI human studies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed motion artifact mitigation technology may reduce healthcare costs associated with the common need to repeat MRI scans that are compromised by patient motion. In addition, as many diagnostic MRI scans are degraded by motion but not repeated due to the high cost of MRI, the new technology can improve the diagnostic yield of MRI by providing higher quality images. Furthermore, the motion-immune sequences may be used with pediatric patients and reduce the need for anesthesia in some age groups of this population.